1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to ferrocene derivatives and to methods for their preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to ferrocene derivatives which contain at least one hydroxy group and to methods for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The use of ferrocene and ferrocene derivatives as burning rate modifiers in solid rocket propellants is well known. It is further well known that, unless a ferrocene derivative can be somehow chemically tied into the solid propellant grain it tends to migrate to the surface when the grain is stored. Migration is, of course undesirable because, in order to provide its burning rate modification properties, the modifier should be evenly spread throughout the grain.
One well known way to chemically tie ferrocene derivatives into solid propellant grains and prevent migration is to utilize hydroxy containing derivatives. When a hydroxy containing derivative is added to a solid propellant mix which contains an isocyanate curing agent, the hydroxy groups react with isocyanate groups and form chemical bonds which tie the ferrocene derivative into the grain and prevent migration. It is, accordingly, the object of this invention to provide new ferrocene derivatives which contain hydroxy groups and can be chemically tied into a solid propellant which contains, as the curing agent, an isocyanate. Another object of this invention is to provide methods by which the hydroxy containing ferrocene derivatives described herein can be prepared.